insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Food Chain
There are several food chains in every tank of the game, from Tank 1 to Tank 4. These food chains are essential to the success of the game and become more complex as the player progresses. The food chain comes into action first in Tank 1-3 in which the carnivore is introduced and feeds on baby guppies. The increasing level of complexity in the food chains contribute to the increasing difficulty of the game, alongside the aliens. The Food Chain Tank 1 The only predator to prey interactions in the first tank are carnivores to small guppies. For $100, a small guppy can be purchased as food for a carnivore, rewarding the player with diamonds worth $200 each. Tank 2 In tank two, large guppies can be turned into star guppies using a Star Potion, allowing them to drop stars which are used to feed starcatchers. In turn, the starcatchers produce diamonds, effectively making this relationship symbiotic. Tank 3 Guppycrunchers are introduced into this tank which, like carnivores, feed on small guppies but produce beetles, the main diet of the beetlemuncher. This is the first tank in which both predatory and symbiotic food chains are formed. Tank 4 The breeders in this tank produce guppies which are used to feed carnivores. Ultravores then eat the carnivores and produce large amounts of money. Pets Pets may also interact with the food chain in the following forms: *Prego produces guppies that can be fed to carnivorous fish *Zorf spits out food for guppies and breeders *Gash may snack on a guppy from time to time *Brinkley feeds on fish food and can feed starcatchers *Amp immediately kills all guppys in the tank Virtual Tank The Virtual Tank introduces a special "Feed" button in the top bar menu. It can be used to feed any fish that doesn't eat regular fish food. Players need not worry about their store-bought guppies as they cannot be eaten by other purchased fish. Virtual tank also includes exclusive fish that require special or exotic diets. Exclusive fish to the virtual tank include Mini-Sylvester, which feeds on carnivores, and then on ultravores after maturing, Bilaterus heads that eat small guppies like many other carnivorous fish, and Ball fish have a special diet consisting of ice cream, chicken, and pizza. Cookie is a pre-named fish that eats regular fish food and feeds other fish that do not eat fish food in a manner analogous to using the Feed button. Strategy A cool, standard strategy is to hoard and fill your tank with the lowest member of the food chain(s) (the baby guppy) and collect all of the money it produces. Keep collecting the money until you exceed the price of one predator, at very best doubling the price. Once you have done this, buy one of the predator and once you are "financially stable", hoard on the predator as well. Collect all the money and repeat the cycle (if possible). This will earn you chances on getting the egg pieces easier. Category:Browse Gallery TitleScreen.png|The title screen depicting the food chain Sylver.jpg|A mini-sylvester and its meal Category:Food Category:Strategies